1. Field
This relates to a compressor control apparatus and a refrigerator comprising the same.
2. Background
In general, compressors convert mechanical energy into compression energy of a fluid and may form part of a refrigerating cycle used in an appliance, such as, for example, a refrigerator, an air conditioner or the like.
Compressors may be classified into reciprocating compressors, rotary compressors, and scroll compressors. Reciprocating compressors form a compression space between a piston and a cylinder to suction or discharge a working gas, thereby compressing refrigerant while moving in a linear reciprocating manner. Rotary compressors form a compression space between an eccentrically rotated roller and a cylinder to suction or discharge a working gas, thereby compressing refrigerant while the roller is eccentrically rotated along an inner wall of the cylinder. Scroll compressors form a compression space between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll to suction or discharge a working gas, thereby compressing refrigerant while the orbiting scroll is rotated along the fixed scroll.